


Kingly Cuddles

by solidsnakehateclub



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Other, cudlding, hot men ;), washcloths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidsnakehateclub/pseuds/solidsnakehateclub
Summary: A gift for a friend, some Varian cuddles. :D





	Kingly Cuddles

You weren't formally trained as a healer, not at all. The most you knew about healing was downing a potion or two when needed. However when you saw King Varian Wrynn step into the room tiredly a slight wince in his step you knew you should have trained in healing more.

The clinking of armor draws you out of your thoughts your breath catching in your throat as you watch the man you had fallen in love with take off his armor, a small noise leaves your mouth as you jump up jamming your hands into the back plate of his armor. You don't miss the wince of pain, and of course the small grunt that accompanied it, “Let me help you with that!” Your voice comes out louder than expected yet Varian doesn't seem disturbed or bothered, maybe he's just too tired to react. His head nods once his eyes slightly closing his lips parted as his hands fall from his chest plate “Of course..” His voice comes out as a murmur as you get to work unbuckling and tugging straps that held the pieces together. 

It seems that to quickly his armor comes off revealing his bare skin, covered in red marks and sweat. You don't miss the way he winces when you brush your hands over a tender looking spot, his back tightening a bit. You let out a breath you had been holding in before you trail your hands across his back touching spots and asking if they hurt. He was lying at some points, you knew him well enough to tell. You stand up suddenly noticing the way he sits upright and glances at you “..Just going to get a washcloth..that's all.” 

As your back turns Varian takes a chance to rest his eyes, the battle had left him sore and tired. You return with the warm washcloth placing a hand on Varians shoulder, his eyes crack open and lazily watch you as you sit in front of him starting to run the washcloth over his front. As you wipe the sweat away you start to notice a pressure on your shoulders, with a grunt you shift slightly, the pressure getting lighter as you realize Varian had been leaning on you “Hey..” You mumble pressing a hand to his front pushing him up “Stay awake. I'm not done.” All you get in reply is a tired grunt. With a shake of your head you return to the task at hand. You wrap your arms around the large king as you wipe down his back letting him lean on you his breath hot against your neck. 

The pressure of him leaning on you soon gets to be too much and you groan pushing him up “Come on..let's go lay down..we can finish this later.” Varian nods as he pushes himself up with a small wince of pain, clearly he was hurt more then he let on. You lead him to the bedroom a snort leaving you as he just let's out a loud groan flopping on the bed. 

You wiggle your way onto the bed watching him closely. He nuzzles his cheek on the bed before cracking open an eye looking at you “Come here..” His voice is rough as he reaches for you sleepily. You slip closer to his side expecting him to embrace you but instead he just lays his head on your chest, pressing is face close and breathing softly “I love you so much..” Your cheeks tint pink as you exhale running a hand through his hair “I love you too Varian..” He lets out a grunt of acreement before you feel him nuzzle closer his breathing slowing down as he falls alseep. You soon follow him into sleep.


End file.
